Conventionally, small form factor devices, such as handheld electronic devices, have a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers include at least a display technology layer. Additionally, a sensing arrangement and/or a cover window may be disposed over the display technology layer. By way of example, the display technology layer may include or pertain to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that includes a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM). The LCM generally includes an upper glass sheet and a lower glass sheet that sandwich a liquid crystal layer there between. The sensing arrangement may be a touch sensing arrangement such as those used to create a touch screen. For example, a capacitive sensing touch screen can include substantially transparent sensing points or nodes dispersed about a sheet of glass (or plastic). In addition, the cover window, which is typically designed as the outer protective barrier, may be glass or plastic. Glass tends to provide a better protective barrier given its strength and scratch resistance. There is, however, a continuing need for improved approaches for glass cover arrangements for electronic devices.